User talk:Scouttrooper gator lerner
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Scouttrooper gator lerner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Billy the Kid article This wiki is for information about Red Dead Redemption. You can write about Billy the Kid in your user profile and blog area, if you wish, but not in the main wiki. The article you created about Billy the Kid has been deleted. 2ks4 (talk) 00:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :There isn't anything about Young Guns in the main wiki. Pages that start with "Posse:" are for user created posses (groups of players) and are separate from the main wiki. Everything in the main wiki is directly related to the Red Dead series. :The contents of the page you created are still in the wiki history. I've copied it below in case you want to make it into a blog post. ---- Billy The Kid is a famous outlaw and was apart of the Lincoln County War and was later hunted down and killed by his best friend Patt Garrett his other friends were Josiah Dock Scurlock and Jose Chavez Y Chavez he was 21 when he died. When he was young his mother Catherine died and his father left him he went riding around with a gang and split away from them in Lincoln ne mexico where he became apart of the gang called the boys which worked for the Murphy-Dolan buisness he left them as well and joined Murphy's enemy John Tunstall who was killed by Murphy shortly after causing the Lincoln County war to start and Billy went to Alex Mcsween's house to protect him with his fellow gang of regulators which consisted of Josiah Doc Scurlock Jose Chavez Y Chavez and Charlie Bowdre. Murphy appeared with a giant mob and attacked the house and the battle lasted five days and the gang still got away but Alex died. a couple of years later he rode to Fort Sumner and made a gang with Bowdre Tom O Falliord and Patt Garrett but Patt left and became Sheriff and hunted down Billy Bowdre was killed at stinking springs Tom was killed as well Billy was arrested and Dave went to Mexico Billy escaped but he was later caught in the dark by Patt who supposedly shot him and Billy was still alive but when he died or how he died was unkown and an old man named Brushy Bill Roberts claimed to be him but turned out that he wasnt him. ---- :2ks4 (talk) 01:39, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Glad I was able to find out who you were since you didn't leave your signature. And I'm glad that 2ks4 knew what you were talking about because I haven't deleted any pages, just images in the last few days. ::At any rate, feel free to write up a blog post for Billy, but he's not a character in the Red Dead series ,so he doesn't get an article. ::Cheers! ::- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:20, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Deleted pages I already explained why I deleted the Billy the Kid page - it has nothing to do with the subject of the wiki. The second page I deleted was about the assault on Beecher's Hope - why would you create that when there is already an article for that mission? You were just duplicating an existing page, which is pointless. 2ks4 (talk) 12:50, June 26, 2013 (UTC)